Tyrant Pathway
The Tyrant pathway specializes in water and weather-related abilities. They can cast powerful water, wind, and electricity spells, gain strength in water, sing to disable their opponents, glide in the air, act freely underwater for long periods of time, and enrage for more power. At high sequences, they can control sea creatures, gain monstrous strength, and can even produce enough electrical power to rival a star. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Sailor (Keeper of the Seas) * It enables you to have excellent balancing capabilities. Even if you were on a boat in a rainstorm, you will be able to walk about freely as though you were on land. * You will also gain immense strength and illusory scales under your skin. * You can swim like a fish and will become difficult to catch. You will move agilely underwater just like marine animals. * Even without any equipment, you will be able to easily submerge underwater for at least ten minutes. Sequence 8: Folk of Rage (Guardian of the Windstorm) * At this level a Beyonder can release several strikes that exceed ordinary thresholds when enraged. Their strength and speed are greatly enhanced - facing them is like facing a storm. Sequence 7: Seafarer (Windstorm Priest) * These Beyonders are scholars of astronomy and geography. They have an intuitive grasp of magnetic fields, ocean currents, wind direction, and clouds - a boat with a Seafarer on board will never get lost at sea. * They are even more beloved by the oceans and gain enhancements in every aspect at sea. They can act freely underwater for more than half an hour. * They can cast a limited number of water-related spells. Some are a result of their own capabilities and some are a bestowment from the Lord of Storms. Sequence 6: Wind-blessed * Possesses great Beyonder power in domains related to water, wind, and the weather. ** They can glide in the air for short distances. ** Can produce powerful swirling wind around them, using it as a powerful cutting weapon. Sequence 5: Ocean Singer * Lightning Strike: Strikes the target with a bolt of lightning. * They can also move freely underwater for even longer periods of time. * They can also sing to interfere with their opponents' power. This can produce a variety of different effects. ** They can sing a beautiful song to interfere with the enemy's spiritual body and make him appear in a state of ecstasy. ** They can sing to improve their own explosive force. ** they can sing to simulate thunder, shocking people. ** They can sing a highly irritating song that will make the target lose their reasoning. * They can fly. Sequence 4: Cataclysmic Interrer Sequence 3: Neptune (Sea King) * Their previous Beyonder abilities will be enhanced. ** They will never get lost. ** They have amazing balance. ** They can freely walk on the sea floor. * They can control the weather. ** Lightning Storm: Creates a lightning storm. ** Hurricane: Creates a hurricane. ** They can create heavy rain. * They can use and control the powers of various sea monsters. * They can create sonic booms which can travel very far and cause high damage. Sequence 2: Calamity Sequence 1: God of Thunder Sequence 0: Tyrant * In a short period of time, they can produce light speed electricity on the power level of stars. Notable Tyrant Pathway Beyonders * Alger Wilson * Rear Admiral Qilangos * Singer of God Ace Snake * Yann Cottman * Redal Valentine Potion Ingredients Sequence 5: Ocean Singer * Advancement Ritual ** Take the potion in the belly of an Obnis. Sequence 0: Tyrant * Main Ingredients ** All 3 Beyonder characteristics corresponding to God of Thunder ** The Uniqueness of the Tyrant Pathway * Advancement Ritual ** Gather over 100,000 followers. They must be obedient and ruled by fear. ** Challenge a Sequence 0 True God and survive. ** After surviving the challenge, drink the potion under the watch of your fearful followers. Category:Pathways